Fanfiction: A Fan's view
by TheAngelInDeansButt
Summary: This one shot takes place during the 200th episode when Sam tries to pair himself with Cas and Dean gets jealous.


"Why not Sastiel? Samstiel? Why you and not me?" Sam the little shit was rambling on about why could he not be paired with Castiel, and why did Dean have to be paired. "Why Destiel, shouldn't it be DEAstiel? I mean yeah you and Cas are close but why can't I be paired with him?"

Dean snapped. "Do you want to be paired with him?"

"Well, no but I'm just asking why can't I?

"Because you don't have the same chemistry?" Dean teased him, still kinda pissed. "Now shut your face about this. Get in the car."

"Why? Dean? You're not jealous are you? I mean you and Cas aren't even a thing, are you? I know I tease you but are you?"

Shit. Sam could never know. He could never ever know that he, Dean Winchester, closeted bisexual, had a massive crush on his best friend. Nope.

"No. Why would I be jealous? Like you said, we aren't a thing."

Dean hoped Sam couldn't hear the bitterness in his voice because GOD, he wanted him and Cas to be a thing.

"So you wouldn't mind if I dated Cas or something?" Sam had a shit eating grin on his face that Dean wanted to wipe out so bad.

"Do what you want Sammy. We are not a thing." The last part was more for him than Sam.

"Great, then maybe I will ask him out."

"Yeah do that, bitch." Dean spit out. He was not jealous though. Abso- fucking- lutely not. Dean Winchester did not get jealous. Especially not of Sam. No. Not at all.

"Jerk." After a while Sam added. "So do you think he would say yes?"

"Oh for God sake Sammy! Leave him alone, and if you remember, he said it himself that he likes me better. Everyone does." Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"You know, why don't we ask Cas himself who he likes more, me or you."

"Sure let's call him... Cas? Dean and Sammy here-" He looked over at Sam with a permanent smirk on his face. Sam retaliated with his best bitch face "- We kinda need to talk to you so-"

Cas appeared behind him out of no where (as usual) before he could continue

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas."

Dean looked at Cas and as usual he was mesmerised by the Angel's eyes. So blue. Cas stared right back like he could look into his soul. Well he could actually. But whatever.

Sam cleared his throat to get their attention and asked Cas "Cas, who do you like better? Me or Dean?"

Cas looked positively bewildered. Dean was sure that whatever Cas was expecting when he came here, this was not it.

"Of course, Dean. I like you better. Why else do you think I always come when you call out my name?"

Cas might have said it innocently enough but Dean's mind went to the gutter, HELL, Dean's mind was the King of the Gutter and he started thinking of so many scenes in which Dean was calling out Cas' name in ecstasy and Cas was coming.

Dean felt his pants tightening and shoved the thoughts out of his mind. Sam must have caught on the massive amounts of tension in the air because he suddenly made himself scarce.

Cas had a predatory look in his eyes as he walked towards Dean. When he stopped, Dean realized just how close they were standing. Usually it didn't bother him, he enjoyed the closeness with Cas, but right then, Dean was hyper aware of everything. He could feel the heat radiating from Cas' vessel, he could see the stubble on Cas' jaw and Damn if it wasn't sexy as hell.

Dean never once broke contact with Cas' eyes and as he got closer, Dean could see all the shades of blue of his eyes.

"Dean..." Cas breathed his name, his gravelly voice huskier and a few octaves lower than usual.

Before Dean knew, his lips crashed with Cas' and they kissed each other, a filthy, wet fight for control. The kiss was all teeth and tongues but it was the best kiss Dean had ever had.

The next thing he knew, he was in his room in the Bunker, their clothes discarded. Usually Dean would have taken his time undressing, teasing his partner but right now, Dean was glad to have the clothes out of the way.

He looked at Cas, naked with his dick standing out in all it's glory. Not only was his dick thick but also long as fuck. Dean could not wait to be fucked relentlessly by Cas.

Dean hissed as Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's aching cock and jerked it a few times. A drop of precum glistened at the head of Dean's cock and Cas swiped a finger through it, bringing it to his mouth and sucked.

Shit.

That was so fucking hot.

He needed Cas in him, and he needed it ten minutes ago.

"Fuck me, Cas. Fuck me like you mean it."

That was apparently all the permission that Cas needed because the next thing he knew, he was on all his fours on the bed with Cas' fingers teasing his hole.

Cas grabbed a bottle of lube out of thin air and dropped a healthy blob onto his fingers. His lubed fingers were cold against Dean's hole as Cas teased him.

Growling, Dean pushed his hips backwards, trying to get Cas' fingers inside him.

Cas pushed in two fingers at once. It burned a little but felt so good. It had been ages since he had been fucked and he had forgotten how good it felt.

Cas moved his fingers in and out of Dean's hole, brushing against his prostate each time. Dean was a mess and right now, he didn't care as he begged Cas for more.

"Tell me what you need, Dean." Cas said in a low voice that went straight to Dean's dick. "Do you want me to fuck you hard? Pound into you that you feel me for a week? Do you want me, Dean?"

"Yes Cas. Please... Cas... Please fuck me... I'm ready, Cas... Fuck me hard babe... I want to... Feel you... inside me... Please Cas..." Dean was panting hard and it was difficult to get out the words.

Dean knew they didn't need any condom. Cas would just get rid of any infection with a snap of his fingers.

Cas slicked his cock with lube and rubbed his head against Dean's hole right before he pushed in with a swift motion. Dean's hole took all of Cas' 9 inches in and Cas rested his hips against Dean's ass.

A few seconds later, Dean pushed his hips back, telling Cas to move.

Cas set a steady, punishing rhythm, pounding into Dean hard, brushing his prostate with each thrust and before Dean knew it, his vision went black and he came hard, his dick untouched. He felt Cas' dick pulse inside him as Cas emptied his load into Dean's ass and they both collapsed onto the bed, tired and out of breath.

Cas cleaned them up with a snap and Dean turned to wrap his arms around him.

Dean fell asleep, Wrapped around Cas like an octopus and when he woke up to pounding on his door, he was happy to see Cas was still there in his bed. It wasn't a dream.

When Dean opened the door, Sam was standing outside with a smug grin on his face. "Breakfast is ready"

Sam's eyes fell on Cas and Dean had no idea what to say to his little brother about the very naked Cas in his bed, when Sam smiled and turned around muttering to himself "About damn time."


End file.
